


who, oh who, will brave the dark?

by shell-heads (chocopies)



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2018 II [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, I KNOW IM SORRY ALRIGHT, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopies/pseuds/shell-heads
Summary: Tony's known since the day he put the arc reactor in his chest that it wasn't perfect-that something, someday, would happen to it outside of his control, whether it be as Tony Stark or Iron Man. He thinks numbers, events, outcomes, makes backup plans up to his ears for all the worst nightmares that haunt him, but even he knows that sometimes--sometimes, his best isn't enough, and the blue light flickering in his chest is proof of it.But I have a date tonight,Tony thinks as Loki slaps something shiny and awful on his chest, red flushing over his HUD.Steve is going to be so upset.





	who, oh who, will brave the dark?

He makes hundreds of plans, down to the very letter-thinks of every scenario, every possible disaster, every accident. He makes plans and backup plans and backup plans for his backup plans, and he tells himself three months into his work that it’s okay to stop making contingies, that it’s enough.

It’s not.

It’s Asgardian tech, fresh out of Loki’s scheming hands, and for a moment Tony’s satisfied grin at managing to get the cuffs Thor brought for containing the trickster god around his hands prevails, his mind whirring with plans for his date with Steve later that night-

-and then, like a switch, his heart falters, and the clock ticks away its song of armageddon.

“Power output reducing significantly, sir,” JARVIS is saying in the background, his voice fuzzing out as the blue lights blink out; the arc reactor splutters once, twice, giving way to its cruel demise, and Tony can’t _breathe._

“It’s rather hard to be a pest when you can’t buzz around anymore, hmm?” Loki snipes, pleased despite the enchanted restraints cinched around his wrists, his face blurring as Tony’s vision swims.

Gasping for breath, he stumbles backwards, clutching at his weak chest through gleaming fingers as his past comes for him in pulsing shards of cold steel.

Distantly, he hears someone calling his name, and he wonders faintly if he’s imagining the sound of Steve’s voice in his ears, fraught with terror and alarm; _maybe_ , he thinks, _maybe this is all a dream._

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had one like it.

“Tony, _Tony_!” Steve is running, screaming, his face pale as shaking hands cradle his face, fluttering wildly in their panic. “What’s wrong, what’s-”

“Ar...c,” Tony rasps, sending Steve’s eyes flying to the golden spider glowing over his chest piece, its spindly legs piercing through his chestpiece and sucking him dry.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Steve reassures him, reaching for the Asgardian tech, “we’ll just pull it off, and you’ll be fine, alright?”

Wheezing, Tony tries his best to smile and feels sorrow shroud his bleeding heart when it only makes Steve’s face fracture even more.

Grabbing at its smooth edges, Steve yanks with all his might, grunting with effort and the spider refuses to budge.

“Just a little more,” he promises Tony, his face twisted with effort, and Tony would nod if he didn’t feel the tips of his fingers going cold, ice biting at his skin and snaking its way towards his chest.

“What’s wrong, Cap?” Sam asks as he comes running from behind, his wings folding back as returns from dropping Loki off to containment, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

“It’s-it won’t come off, and it’s draining the reactor or something, I don’t know,” Steve tries, his frustration coloring his voice as he reaches for the shield to try chipping away at it, and Tony can feel himself slipping away like a boat adrift, his eyes wavering.

“Tony, _no,_ ” Steve orders, his voice cracking, “do _not_ close your eyes, do you hear me? Keep your eyes open, Tony, don’t you dare close them-”

“S...orry….” Tony whispers hoarsely, his eyes dipping for a slow, terrifying blink. “Don’t think….I can….make….dinner….”

“Tony? Tony, sweetheart, I’m _begging_ you, don’t do this, _Tony-_ ”

His heart beats once, twice, and the clock gives a final, mournful tick.  

He smiles faintly, the infinite black of sleep slipping over him as something wet falls on his numb cheeks.

_Power’s out._

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SHOULDNT DO THIS TO THE ONE HAPPY UNIVERSE WE HAVE BUT I DID ANYWAYS SORRY 
> 
> this is a fill for my stony bingo under "power outage" and the second i saw it my mind just went.....arc reactor....goodbye........KSJDFLDSJFGLFHD i hate myself. let's just pretend thor comes and rips the thingie off and tony wakes up in bed to steve holding his hand and they ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER
> 
> anyWAYS you guys are always welcome to leave me a comment or drop by my tumblr [@shell-heads](http://www.shell-heads.tumblr.com) if you want!!!!!


End file.
